


Of Alpha's and Omega's

by Blitz24



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heats, High School, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Swearing, Teenage Drama, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitz24/pseuds/Blitz24
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Stretching arms above your head, you look at the sky between your fingers. “Oi, Kateri!” A voice hollers in the distance pulling you from your thoughts. Turning towards the voice, a boy that looks to be about 14 runs up to you, “There you are. Everyone was looking for you, come on!” He grabs your hand then tugs you along behind him.

“Geez, Hiro. No need to be so pushy.” You laugh as you run behind the boy. But then you notice the faint smell of distress coming off him, “What’s wrong?” Picking up the pace the two of you run the few blocks towards the pack hang out. Hiro glances back at you as the two of you slow down to a stop. 

“Mika was hurt when she ran into some alpha’s from school.” He says, hearing those words has you seeing red. Throwing open the door to the hangout to find Mika wrapped in a blanket on the couch with Chiyo sitting beside her and Nikko standing with arms folded over his chest. 

“Did you call the police?” You ask and move to crouch down in front of the smaller girl, “Hey, Mi-chan, can you tell me what happened?” Dropping your voice so it was low and soothing as you reach out to take the omega’s hand. She gives yours a squeeze before leaning into Chiyo more, pulling the blanket tighter around herself.

“We did but since the alpha’s didn’t get too far they can’t do anything about it.” Nikko growls out as his eyes glow a faint yellow color. Standing up, you growl as well before turning to the door. 

“Fuck alpha’s. Always getting away with treating omega’s like shit.” You muttered then opened the door, “I’m going out. Make sure Mika gets home okay, Nikko I want you to stay with her tonight. Chiyo and Hiro don’t go out on your own.” Hiro moves to follow you but you shake your head, “Stay here. I’ll take care of this on my own.” Without another word you leave. 

In this world people have secondary genders: Alpha’s the top of the pack, stubborn assholes that always seem to push around Omega’s. Next are Beta’s they are the more normal and close to human as possible, where Alpha’s give off a strong scent and Omega’s a sweet scent, Beta’s don’t really have that or the biology that Alpha and Omega’s do. And finally there are Omega’s, most of them can be timid and tiny. There is a lot more to it, but that’s the basics of what this world holds.

You growl under your breath, you were a beta or at least that’s what you thought. At the age of 17 you still haven’t presented as either an Alpha or Omega, but being a beta was something you were fine with. Even though you were a beta, you were the leader of the little pack you made. Hiro and Nikko are both Alpha’s, Chiyo is a Beta and Mika is an Omega. They were all a year or two younger than you, so being the oldest they appointed you the leader; you were fine with this, it was your own little home away from home with them. Stopping by the park you notice the two alpha’s from your class, the same ones that had the same smell you could faintly get off of Mika. Gritting your teeth, you charge at them and jump up before punching one of the guys in the jaw. 

“You fuckers messed with the wrong girl!” You yell before starting to beat up the two of them. For a beta you have a slime build which lets you easily move around, dodging and slipping from their hold before beating them into the ground. Jumping back to put space between you and your opponents, you spit out some blood then wipe your hand across your mouth with a smirk.

“Listen here you little piece of beta shit.” One of them growls as they lunge at you, something glints in their hand and before you could react you feel a sting across your arm before something warm runs down your skin. Moving away from the alpha, you look at your arm to see it was cut and bleeding. “We knew that if we went after the little omega of yours, that you’d come find us.” He smirks then lunges again aiming for your face this time. Dancing out of the way, you kick out to try and get rid of the knife but he grabs your wrist before throwing you into his friend. The other boy wraps his arms under your shoulders to hold you in place. Kicking out you try to get away, growling at the two of them as your eyes start to glow red. 

“You fucking piece of shit, knotheads!” Throwing your head back into the boy's head, a loud crack is heard as the hit breaks his nose and he lets you go. Ducking down from a swing of the knife, you tackle the other boy into the ground then take the knife before placing it against his throat. “I may be a beta, and you an alpha. But you’re still nothing but a spoiled fucking brat.” Lifting the knife above your head, you stab it into the ground beside him before back handing him so hard it knocks the boy out. Getting up and putting a hand over the knife wound, you turn to glare at the other boy. 

“Come near my pack again and I will kill you.” The sky was growing dark enough now that your face was cast in shadows, the only thing that could be seen was your glowing red eyes as well as the glint of your fangs. With an audible whimper, the boy runs off leaving his unconscious friend. Closing your eyes and taking a breath, you reach down then tear a piece of the boy's sleeve to wrap around your wound before heading back to the hangout. Once back, you drop down onto a chair with a sigh then look at the wound which had bled through the makeshift bandage. Hiro is the first to notice you and runs over with the first aid kit. 

“Kateri, what happened?” He asks as he sits on the arm of the chair then cuts away the cloth before tossing it to the ground. He sees the wound that was still bleeding a little and sighs, packing it up as best he could he then smacks you upside the head, “Stop running out on your own like that!” He says, a little bit of his Alpha voice slipping past; everyone only notices because Mika whimpers and hides more against Chiyo. You stand up to glare at Hiro with a growl, the boy ducks his head, “Sorry, Mika-chan.” Looking at your phone, you let out a sigh then go to pick up your backpack.

“Alright, it’s getting late. Everyone go home and I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” With a wave you slip out the door then head home. Kicking off your shoes after closing the door to the home you share with your family, “I’m home” You call out only to be met with silence. Sighing, you go up to your room then change into a pair of pj pants and a tank top then head to the kitchen to find something to eat. 

On the counter is a plate with a note, the note reads, ‘Kateri, me and your father will be out of town for the next week. So take care of the house and we’ll see you soon.’ Crumpling up the note you throw it away then heat up the food before going back to your room to eat, do some homework then go to bed. This was normal as your parents are workaholics; they always went away for work and never really went to any school events. The week went by without anymore incidents with the two alpha’s, and people finally started to leave your little pack alone.

The day before your parents were due to return home, something terrible happened. You were walking home after hanging out with your pack for the evening, the two alpha’s from before surrounded you as well as an older alpha. Rolling eyes at this, you look at the three of them as they have you completely surrounded. “What do you want now, knotheads?” You growl as your hand slips into a pocket to grab the pocket knife that you always carry. 

“Just a little payback for the other day.” One of them says before they all charge at you. Throwing your bag at one of them, you then jump high into the air as the other two collide before you flip around mid-air and stomp down on both their heads. Lunging at the other, you punch him square in the jaw before jumping away. Knife out and get into a fighting stance, your eyes start to glow red as they all stand up. Their eyes were glowing yellow the angrier they got.

“You fucking little..” The older alpha starts before running at you; ducking under his punch, you throw your weight into a headbutt to his jaw causing him to stagger back then fall over. Looking towards the other two, they try to surround you again and come at you from both sides. Crouching down for a moment then jumping into the air, bringing your feet up to kick them both in the jaw as they near, this sends them flying back. Twisting around to land on your hands, then flipping back to your feet you jump from foot to foot as you watch the three of them. 

“You’re pretty strong for a beta. Interesting.” A fourth voice sounds behind you, but before you could move something hits the back of your head and the world turns black. When you finally wake up again, you try to move only to find yourself tied to a chair; opening eyes more you look around in panic to find the three from earlier standing a few feet from you. “Ah, so our little guest is finally awake.” The fourth voice speaks as they step into the room with an evil glint in his eye. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Curling your lip back in a growl, you stiffen up as the new person steps forward to stand behind the chair you were tied to. He grabs your hair, forcing your head back; the feel of cold metal on your throat has you biting down a whimper. 

“You, my little beta, hurt two members of my pack. And when you hurt them, I hurt you.” He growls as his eyes start to glow silver. Now a little thing about eyes, eyes that glow red show how angry a beta or one who has yet to present is, gold eyes are Alpha and silver are Alpha as well but they are what is called a true alpha. It's a whole other level then the high schoolers. True Alpha’s are usually in their late 20’s or older. 

‘Great, what the hell did I get myself into now.’ You think to yourself after the alpha’s each take a turn punching you then they leave. Head slumping forward, you stare at the ground and spit out some blood that was pooling in your mouth. This went on for the next few hours, they would come in, beat you up then leave to go do whatever. Before you know it, you’re being dumped into an alleyway somewhere in the city. By now the sun was starting to rise, letting you know that they had you there all night. Forcing yourself to your feet, you try to get your bearings before heading home. Once home, you strip down then go to shower and clean up for the day as it was a school day. After cleaning up and bandaging yourself, you tug on the school uniform then head downstairs to leave only to stop halfway down the stairs when the scent of your parents hits you. Passing the kitchen, you look in to see them there, “You’re home early. Wasn’t expecting you until tonight.” You say with indifference as you pull your shoes on. 

“Change of plans,” your father says as he steps into the hallway to look you over, he notices the bruises then grabs your chin to make you look at him, “What happened?” He says, your father was an Alpha while your mother was an Omega. Swatting his hand away, you turn to the door with a shrug.

“Got into another fight, nothing new.” You say then open the door only for it to be slammed closed again. Spinning around, you glare up at your father, “What? They attacked my pack’s omega, so of course I went after them.” You growl out as your eyes turn a light red, your fathers eyes start to turn silver. With a sigh, your mother steps forward to stand between the two of you; she looks at your father and you visibly start to relax as your mothers sweet, calming scent fills the room causing you to curl your lip at the scent.

“Kateri, we need to talk.” Your mother turns to you then grabs your fathers hand before leading him into the kitchen. Sighing softly, you kick off your shoes before following. 

“I’m going to be late for class, so can we make this quick.” Arms folded over your chest, you look at between your mother and father. 

“There’s no need to worry about that. Starting tomorrow you will be a student at Fukurodani.” Your father says as he slides a piece of paper across the table to you. Picking it up, you read through what it says before slamming it back down on the table.

“Don’t I have a say in this?! I can’t just leave my pack!” Growling, you glare at your father as your mother ducks her head. “Tch.” Storming back up to your room, you change out of the school uniform then change into a pair of sweatpants and a jacket before running out. You find yourself at the hangout and just collapse onto the couch; the pack was in school today so you had some time alone before they would join you here. Staring up at the ceiling, the silence soon lulls you into a restless sleep. Someone shaking you awake finally pulls you from your sleep; opening an eye you look up to see Hiro standing there.

“Kateri-chan, why weren’t you in school today?” Sitting up with a stretch you look around to see the others around as well. Letting out a sigh you motion for all of them to sit.

“I have some news.” You start but stop as they take notice of the bruises on your face, neck and hands.

“First, what happened to you?” Chiyo asks as she sits beside you then grabs your arm to roll up the sleeve of the sweater you are wearing. 

“Got into another fight with the same alpha’s from before.” You mutter then jerk your hand out of Chiyo’s grasp, “But that’s not important right now. My parents are having me transferred to Fukurodani starting tomorrow.”

“What?”

“You can’t leave us” Hiro and Mika scream, Chiyo and Nikko just look at you. Sighing, you shrug then look towards the door.

“I don’t want to. But it’s not like I can go against what my father says and my mother won’t see my side, all she wants to do is obey every single thing my father says.” Running fingers through your hair, you look at each of your pack members before standing up. “Nikko, since you're the oldest here and strongest I want you to take over as pack leader.” Nikko straightens up then stands as you step to stand in front of him. Reaching hands up to your neck, you take off the necklace then motion for him to lean down so you could put it around his neck.

“I’ll do my best.” Nikko says, though with how close you were to the boy you could hear how his voice wavered from his suppressed emotions. Giving him a small smile, you pull the boy into a hug. His eyes go wide before he wraps you up in his arms, soon the others join the two of you for a group hug. 

“I’ll only be a phone call away. If you ever need me for anything, just call and I’ll drop everything and come running to your side.” You say after a few moments of silence. Even though you couldn’t really pick up on scents like Alpha and Omega’s can, the smell of your pack washes over you before you are forced to pull away. “Please, take care of each other. And stick to the buddy system,” you point at each of them and they all laugh, “Also, Nikko, if you ever find anyone that you would like to join this pack. Go for it. I trust your judgement and this pack is now yours.” Patting the boy on the shoulder you then turn to head to the door. Stopping with your hand on the door knob, you look back at the four people you’ve come to love and give them one more smile before slipping out into the night. 

That was four months ago, after leaving your pack you went and packed up everything you owned into boxes for your parents to ship to the apartment they had rented for you in Tokyo. Grumbling under your breath, you fix the button up shirt then the ribbon as well as smooth out the skirt. Wrinkling your nose at having to wear a skirt, you sigh then tie up your teal hair into a ponytail. Over the last four months you let it grow out as well as decided to color it since you now live on your own. Twice a month your father would send some money for you to get groceries or anything else you might need.

Making sure you have everything you need, you head out towards the school. In the four months since you started at Fukurodani things have changed; Hiro and Nikko each invited someone new into the pack, another Omega and another beta making the pack now have two alpha’s, two beta’s and two omega’s. It was nice that they did that; makes you think they have things under control there. As for you, the only difference is the change in hair color as well as trying and failing to make new friends. Upon joining the school you had to join a club, so after looking for two weeks you joined the boy’s volleyball club as a manager since they were looking for a new one as the third year manager would be graduating soon. Volleyball wasn’t something you ever thought you’d be interested in, but watching the practices and the practice games the team had, has you getting interested. 

Reaching your locker, you switch shoes to the school slippers then head up to class. Setting down your bag beside your desk, you sit down then rest chin on the desk with a yawn. “Oi, Miyako-chan!” A voice yells from the doorway; letting out a groan you look over to see the ace of the volleyball team, Bokuto, waving at you. Pushing your seat back, you get up then walk over to him.

“What’s up Bokuto-san?” Bokuto was in his second year of high school and so were you, but he was also in a different class. He smiles at you then reaches into his pocket to pull out a piece of paper to give to you. Taking it, you quickly skim what was written and frown, “What’s this for?”

“Well, I have a test coming up and I was wondering if you could help me study,” he rubs the back of his neck, him being nervous was something new to you, “Since you seem to understand this stuff easier. And Akaashi is only in his first year, so I don’t really have anyone else to ask.” Folding arms over your chest, you look at the grey and black haired boy with a small smile.

“Fine, but you owe me food for helping you, you damn horned owl.” Standing on your toes, you ruffle the taller males hair as he swats your hands away with a laugh. Now you lied, you hadn’t really made any friends but for some reason you felt at ease around this boy, who also happens to be an Alpha. The bell for first period rings, Bokuto turns with a wave to head back to his class. The day drags on as it always does, slow and boring that is until after school and volleyball practice starts. Running to the club room, you make sure none of the guys were there before slipping in to change real quick; normally you’d go to the girls locker room but it was further away, so you changed here. Once done, you head to the gym to see some of the guys already setting up. 

“Kateri-chan!” Haruki yells as you run over to help him with the net, “You’re early today.” Sticking tongue at him, you crank the net so it goes to the right height for practice then you go go your bag to find the notebook with things for today's practice. The coaches weren’t going to be here today, so they left you with a training plan. Once everyone arrived, you call them to gather around, “Alright, the coaches said they won’t be here today, but they gave me today’s training. Start your warm ups then run a few laps and we’ll then begin practice.” Everyone nods then they head out to follow your orders. 

Flipping to a page near the front of your notebook, you look over the names of the players again. The team was made up of 4 Beta’s: Haruki, Wataru, Anahori, and Konoha; 2 Omega’s: Akaashi and Sarukui, and 2 Alpha’s: Bokuto and Tatsuki. Looking at each of them, you can’t help the small smile that tugs the corners of your mouth up. Beside you, Yukie and Kaori appear, the girls smiling as well. 

“Someones in a good mood.” Kaori teases as she pokes your cheek. Swatting her hand away, you poke your tongue at her and she just laughs. “Do you want us to stick around or you got today’s practice handled?” she asks, getting serious after a few moments of teasing. 

“I should be fine, if you two have other things you need done you can go on ahead. Coach left me the plans for today, so I’ll follow this.” You tell the two with a smile; they look at each other then back to you and nod.

“Alright, if you need us to come back just give us a call.” Yukie says as she and Kaori leave. By now the boys had run their laps and stretched.

“Okay, time to begin!” You say loud enough for them to hear. They gather around you again as you relay today’s plans to them; once that is done they break off into two teams to begin a small practice match then begin to play. Each of them working on improving different attacks, combinations, spikes, serves and sets. Practice goes on for another hour before you blow the whistle to let them know time was up, “Good practice everyone, time to stretch then clean up!” Putting your notebook away, you turn to start going around to pick up the volleyballs to put them into the basket. Soon enough the boys help you with cleaning up and putting everything away. Making sure the lights were out, you lock up for the night then turn to head home when someone pushes off the wall beside the gym doors. Turning around quickly, your hand shooting out to punch at the person only to stop just short of hitting them. The person puts their hands up in surrender as they take a step back, then they chuckle softly.

“Easy there, Miyako-chan, it’s just me.” Bokuto says, frowning at him, you fold arms over your chest.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that. Remember what happened the last time you did that.” You mutter then turn to continue walking; Bokuto chuckles as he walks beside you. The first time you met Bokuto it was outside of school, you were on your way home after grabbing supper at the corner store. It was a week after you started going here, so you didn’t really know anyone; as you were walking home, you could feel someone following close behind, Glancing back you notice someone following you, so you quickly duck into an alleyway to hide, letting the person get close before grabbing them then pinning them to the wall with a hand around their throat and fist pulled back ready to strike. The person happened to be Bokuto, he wasn’t really following you; he had just happened to be going in the same direction when he noticed you were wearing the same school uniform. He also remembered seeing you around, and how you seemed to be keeping to yourself. So the dual haired boy decided he wanted to be the first to try and be your friend; after that he would go to your class and invite you to eat lunch with him and Akaashi. 

Smiling fondly at the memory you didn’t notice that you were close to your apartment, “Well, this is me. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” You say then turn to go down the street to your apartment when a hand reaches out to grab your wrist.

“Wait, I thought you were going to help me study?” He pouts as he looks at you, “You can come to my place, mom wouldn’t mind. She loves it when you come over for supper.” Looking at him, you can’t help but laugh before nodding.

“Alright, but only because I love your moms cooking.” Laughing softly you follow after the boy as he cheers, his usually yell of ‘Hey, hey, hey!’ filling the air around the two of you. Shaking your head, you clasps hands behind your back as you walk beside the taller male. Reaching Bokuto’s house, he opens the door then lets you in first.

“I’m home, and I brought Miyako-chan with me!” He calls out, his mother, Aiko, pokes her head out then runs over to hug you tight. 

“Miyak-chan!” You laugh and hug the lady back and breath in her scent. For some reason you noticed that lately you can pick up on the sweet scent of omega’s and the hearty scent of alpha’s, it was beginning to make you worry but you chose to ignore it. Aiko was much more of a mother figure to you then your own, the first day Bokuto brought you over to study with him and Akaashi, she took an immediate liking to you, so much so that she treats you like her own daughter. Someday’s Bokuto would have a lunch for you that she made to make sure you were eating. It’s only been four months, but it was the best four months of your life you’ve had so far, well minus the fact you miss your old pack. At the thought of them, your mood drops; Bokuto and Aiko both sense this right away and Aiko starts to emit a sweet, soothing scent. Leaning into the lady, you nuzzle into her shoulder. “Hey, Kotaro can you go check on supper for me?” Bokuto nods then heads into the kitchen. 

Aiko leads you into the office across the hallway from the living room before closing the door, she motions for you to sit so you do. She sits down beside you, then reaches out to hold onto your hand, “Is everything okay, Miyako-chan?” You look at the lady then down again at your feet.

“I miss my old pack, that’s all. I talk to them almost everyday and when I can, I go visit. But they’re still so far away, and I feel bad having to have left them like I did. But it’s not like it was my choice, my parents made that choice for me.” Putting your head in your hands, you grit your teeth as a few tears seem to fall. Aiko scoots closer then pulls you against her, running fingers through your hair, she begins to hum softly.

As she helps to calm you down, she notices this strange scent starting to come off you. One of your hands was gripping her arm tightly as the other was clenched against your chest, you were gasping for breath and you felt hot. “A-Aiko-san… s-something’s wrong.” Aiko catches the scent, her eyes going wide as they dart to the door. Cursing under her breath, she jumps up then opens it before slipping out. You could hear yelling outside then feet running up the stairs before coming back down and out the door; pulling off the jacket you were wearing, you tried to cool down. “W...What the fuck is going on?”


	2. Chapter 2

You weren’t sure how long you were out but the next time you were coherent enough, you found yourself in an unfamiliar room but you could smell Aiko from where she was sitting as she rings out a cool cloth then places it back on your forehead. “A-Aiko-san?” You manage to get out then roll over as a coughing fit happens. She grabs a bottle of water then opens it before holding it to your lips, chugging it down you manage to finish the entire bottle before another wave of heat rushes through you. Curling up into a ball, you whimper and start to tremble. 

“Here, I need you to take this.” She holds a small pill to your lips, opening your mouth she pushes the pill in then brings another bottle of water to your lips. Drinking that down, the heat seems to subside enough but you have no energy so you end up passing out. This went on for a while, by the time you finally started to feel better you noticed that you were in the guest room at Bokuto’s house. Frowning you get up then yelp as your legs give out and you fall to the floor, hurried footsteps stop outside the bedroom door before it opens to reveal Aiko there, “Um, w-why am I here?”

Aiko frowns as she steps in then closes the door behind her, “Miyako-chan, you didn’t tell us you were an Omega.” As those words slip out, your eyes go wide as they fall on Aiko.

“W-What do you mean? I’m a Beta… I…. I’ve always been a Beta… I….” Looking down at your hands, you see them shaking then curl into fists before pressing them against your eyes, “Fuck…” Aiko kneels beside you then pulls you against her, her soothing sweet scent filling the room to help calm you down.

“Should I call your parents?” Shaking your head fast, you tremble more at the mention of calling them. 

“No, t-they wouldn’t care anyways. They sent me away because they didn’t want me because I didn’t fit in with how my father wanted our family to look.” You growl out the words through gritted teeth. Aiko frowns then coos softly as she pets her hair. 

“Don’t worry. You’re a part of our family now. So we’ll be here every step of the way.” Leaning back, you look up at the lady who gives you a soft, loving smile. Opening your mouth to say something, but before you could, tears start to fall so you just wrap your arms around her and hug tight as sobs wrack your body. Aiko continues to hold you until you finish crying. Once you were done crying, she gets you a change of clothes as you go to shower. Washing off the heat that you just went through, you stiffen as everything seems to hit at once. 

“I just went through a heat… Bokuto-san and Ryouichi-san are both Alpha’s.” Biting the pad of your thumb, you turn the water off then change into the clothes Aiko left out for you. Meeting her in the kitchen, she smiles then sets down a plate of food for you to eat. “Um, Aik-san… What I just went through was a heat, right?”

Aiko sits across from you with a cup of coffee, nodding at your question, “Yes, it was a heat,” frowning at your food, you take a bite then go to ask another question but Aiko smiles as she holds her hand up, “I called your school to let them know you would be out for the week because you weren’t feeling well. Ryouichi wasn’t affected because he’s mated to me, and as for my son, I sent him to stay at Akaashi’s. So no worries, my dear.” She reaches out to put a hand on yours, “Everything is fine. We were all just worried about you.” Finishing up the food, you give her a small smile then stand up. 

“How long was I like that?” You ask as you go to pack your things into your backpack.

“About four days. It was a normal heat cycle despite it being your first.” She says as she walks you to the door, “You know you can stay here for as long as you like, right?” Smiling at the lady, you nod. 

“I know. I just should… get home. I’ve imposed long enough.” You bow to the lady then head home. Locking the door behind you, you sink down against it as the thought of being an Omega sinks in. Throwing your bag across the room, you grab a pillow and just scream into it. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Throwing things around, you take out the aggression and finally collapse to your knees. “An Omega…. The hell… What do I do now… I’m so screwed.” Fingers grip your hair as you break down. Laying on the floor in the dark, you don’t notice how much time passes until a knock at the door pulls you from your thoughts. Picking up the pocket knife from your bedside table, you flick it open then tiptoe towards the door before looking through the tiny hole to see who was outside. 

“I can smell you, Miyako-chan. I know you’re home.” Bokuto’s voice is loud enough that you can hear him easily, then a loud smack is heard and a grumble. 

“That was rude, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi’s soothing voice follows as Bokuto grumbles again. Feeling the tension leave your shoulders, you open the door but stay behind it as the two boys enter your apartment. Once they are inside you close and quickly lock the door, though your grip on the pocket knife tightens until your knuckles turn white. 

“W-What are you two doing here?” You manage to stutter out, eyes staying on the ground in front of you. Right now you were scared of how they’ll react to you being an Omega; you were scared they would act like the other Alpha’s you’ve seen around Omega’s. Akaashi takes note of the pocket knife in your hand. He steps forward to stand between you and Bokuto, then he starts to emit a soothing scent, this one smelling like mint chocolate. Lifting your gaze you first look at Bokuto who was being unusually quiet before averting your eyes at the intensity of his gaze and turning to Akaashi. He reaches his hand out to take yours then gently rubs circles on the back of your hand that is holding the knife.

“It’s okay, Miyako-san. We’re just here to check on you.” Keeping your gaze on the soft spoken boy, you eventually relax enough to where he can take the knife and close it before putting it into his pocket. 

“Miyako-chan…” Bokuto goes to take a step forward and you stiffen up as a growl escapes you causing both boys to stiffen. The scent of a distressed Omega fills the apartment, Akaashi sighs then pulls you to him so he could hug you close. 

“Hey, I need you to calm down. Bokuto-san isn’t going to hurt you.” Frowning at this, you know he won’t hurt you but for some reason the Omega side of you was scared. ‘It’s probably from dealing with asshole alpha’s in the past.’ You think to yourself as you raise your head enough to look at Bokuto who was frowning and looking away. 

“Well, you seem to be okay. I’m just… gonna head home.” He says then goes towards the front door, digging through his bag he sets down a box that was wrapped in a cloth on the door side table before opening the door and leaving. Once the door clicks, you push Akaashi away then collapse to your knees. A hand clenches against your chest as you breathe in deep breaths to try and calm down the shaking that was overtaking your body.

“Miyako-san?” Akaashi kneels down in front of you then reaches out to take your hand again. “Why are you scared? You know Bokuto-san won’t hurt you.” Looking at the floor, you just shrug then turn your head to look further into the apartment.

“I know he won’t… but right now all I smell is Alpha, and of course, Omega… I’m not used to the scents being this strong. It’s going to take a while for me to get used to…” You sigh then run fingers through your hair, “I know you two came to check on me and I’m grateful. But, I think I need some time alone. I might be in school tomorrow, I don’t know yet.” Akaashi frowns as he looks at you, but nods after a few moments then stands up. You follow him then hold the door open as he slips his shoes on.

“Alright, you have my number and Aiko-san’s if you need anything.” Outside the apartment, Bokuto was leaning against the railing as he was waiting for Akaashi. He straightens up as he turns to the two of you, not looking at your friend you close the door behind Akaashi. Turning on the hallway light, you notice the box then take it further into the room before sitting on your bed. Aiko made you more food, so you turn on your laptop to watch some shows as you eat and relax. Looking at the wrapping again you notice another bag then set the bento box on the table before picking up the bag to see what was inside. 

“Aiko-san…” laughing softly as you see some suppressant pills as well as a scent patch and a choker. Though the choker was something you hadn’t expected to see, lifting it up a note falls from the bag. Picking it up, you read it over then shake your head. Seems she put it in because it’ll help to block your scent from those around you. Finishing as much food as you can, you pack the rest away for lunch tomorrow then take a suppressant before crawling into bed to sleep. The next morning you get ready for school, putting a scent patch over the scent glands on your neck then take another suppressant and finally put on the choker. Checking your phone, you see a message from Bokuto and Akaashi. 

*Akaashi: Morning Miyako-chan, just thought I would check in on you. If you decide not to come to school today, let me know and I’ll get Bokuto-san to get your homework.*

*Bokuto: Miyako-chan! Good morning! If you’re coming to school I’ll be waiting outside your apartment building at the usual time!*

Checking the time you notice that it’s been ten minutes since your usual meet up time. Shrugging a bit, you finish changing into your uniform then grab your things for the day, making sure you have suppressants if you need them. Pulling on a jacket you head out, locking the door you hum under your breath as music plays from the headphones laying around your neck. Stepping out of the apartment building you stop short when you smell rather than see Bokuto, his scent reminds you of a nice starry night when you would sit around with your old pack and have a bonfire at the beach. Closing your eyes, you breathe in deeply then let it out slowly as memories of those nights suddenly rush to the surface; it takes you a moment to realize what you were doing then immediately stop with a huff. ‘What the fuck am I doing?’ you think to yourself then make your way to where Bokuto was waiting, surprisingly as it’s been roughly twenty minutes since you would normally be out here to meet him.

“Miyako-chan!” Bokuto straightens up as he notices you. Tilting your head slightly you notice he isn’t looking directly at you, then you frown as you remember how you acted last night. 

“I’m sorry about how I acted last night. Everything just…” You stop as Bokuto puts a hand under your chin to lift your head so you look him in the eye.

“No need to worry. I understand you were scared, or more to the point mom explained to me why you acted the way you did. And Akaashi did as well, so a slow-ass like me would understand.” He smiles softly at you; you return it then the two of you head to school. He walks a little closer to you today as you enter the school grounds, a few students turn to look at you as you enter then they turn away. Reaching a hand up, you scratch at the choker then sigh as you switch your shoes for the slippers. 

“I’ll walk you to class.” Bokuto speaks up after you close your locker. Looking at him, you notice his eyes were looking at your neck. 

“It was in the bag your mom sent you over with. She said it would help to block my scent along with some patches and a suppressant.” Bokuto looks at you then nods as he finally notices the piece of black cloth that was around your neck, he frowns a bit but turns to head towards the classrooms with you trailing a little behind him.

“You know, you don’t have to call me Miyako, you can call me Kateri. We’re friends, aren’t we?” You quicken your steps so you walk beside him; he seems to stiffen a bit, cheeks turning a light pink as he glances at you. 

“Um… uh… sure, K-Kateri-chan.” His stutters make you giggle, a hand moving to cover your mouth as you do. He stops walking to stare at you wide eyed before continuing to walk with you. The tension from last night fading away easily, the two of you slipping into the comfortable way things had been between you since the very beginning. Walking into your class, you feel a shiver go through you as the smell of alpha’s really hits your nose now. Taking a breath you force yourself to relax then head to your desk, the few alpha’s in the class all watch you as do the other omega’s and the beta’s seem a bit confused. Though soon enough they all return to their own business; letting out a sigh, you take out your notebook then start to flip through it to a blank page when a shadow falls over your desk. Glancing up, you relax seeing that it is only Haruki.

“Welcome back.” He says as he takes his seat in front of yours and turns to face you, resting his arms along the back of his chair, “How are you feeling?” You look at your notes trying to figure out what all to tell him, but before you could he speaks again, “Bokuto said that you got sick and you were staying at his house for a few days.” 

“Was that all he told you?” You look up to meet Haruki’s gaze.

“Well, no… but I didn’t want to bring it up unless you did,” the boy scratches his cheek as his cheeks turn a light red, “It’s none of my business.”

“I… I’m an Omega… I went over to Bokuto’s to help with his homework but then my heat kicked in all of a sudden.” You keep your voice low enough so that only Haruki can hear. Your eyes were wide and scared as you recalled the feeling of what happened; wrapping arms around your middle you curl in on yourself. Haruki watches you then reaches a hand out to place it on your shoulder.

“Well, Bokuto’s mother was there from what he said, so you were definitely in good hands.” His smile reassures you that everything is going to be fine, smiling back at him the two of you fall into a comfortable silence as the teacher walks in for class to start. 

The day goes by fairly quickly and you find yourself standing outside the gym doors. Holding the notebook against your chest, you have changed into your gym pants and jacket already, but standing outside the door you could really smell the alpha’s on the team. The scent was familiar but now it was overpowering everything else, the only thing that made it even remotely bearable was the sweet scent of the omega’s that evened it out. Akaashi runs by the door then stops and turns back when he sees you standing outside. 

“Miyako-san?” His soft voice pulls you from your thoughts; blinking a few times you look up at the boy then smile before walking forward.

“Afternoon, Akaashi-kun.” You say then trade your shoes for the gym slippers before stepping inside. 

“How are you feeling?” He stays standing beside you, emitting his calming scent to help you relax which you are grateful for then sigh as you look around the gym noticing the others all looking at you now. 

“I’m fine. Still a little tired but that’s to be expected after what happened.” You shrug a shoulder as your gaze falls on the boy again; he smiles at you then nods before turning to get back to practice.

“Welcome back, Miyako-san!” The coach smiles as you walk over to join him. Standing beside him, you take a breath then start to explain what happened and he just nods before putting a reassuring hand on your shoulder. “Well, I’m just glad you were in good hands and are back with us now.” Looking at him with wide eyes, he just smiles then ruffles your hair a bit. It was weird, most alpha’s that you’ve met were assholes but so far the ones at this school seemed like decent human beings; this brings a soft smile to your face as you turn back to watch the team practice. Now not a lot of things changed after you presented as an Omega, but there were a few things you did notice. The first thing you noticed was that alpha’s always seemed to be watching you more closely, some even tried to hit on you and others attempted to discreetly scent mark you. Another thing was that you ended up getting into more fights as the alpha’s around the school tried to push you around; at one point you were close to being suspended but the coach stopped the fight before things got out of hand. 

It was three months of this, and you were starting to get tired of it. Now you were sitting in Bokuto’s living room with Aiko beside you, Akaashi sitting in one of the chairs and Bokuto leaning against the wall. Tucking knees up under your chin, you stare down at the ground; today had been hell for you. You were on your way home alone since you needed to be home for a package that was due to arrive today but before you could get near your apartment building you’d been grabbed and dragged into an alleyway. It was two older alpha’s, they caught the scent of an unmarked omega so they decided to make their move. It seems this pair was following you for the last two weeks; luckily enough though Bokuto and Akaashi decided to leave practice early to go home with you. 

Bokuto was the first to pick up the scent of a distressed omega and he broke into a run to follow your scent. When he appeared in the opening of the alleyway, he saw red. His eyes glowed a bright yellow as he started to beat up the two alpha’s that were holding you down. They had gotten as far as tearing your shirt and skirt off but that was it. Scooting away from them, you jump as Akaashi pulls you to him, his jacket wrapping around you to envelop you in his scent. Letting out a shaky breath, he leads you out of the alleyway then down the street to Bokuto’s house and the aforementioned boy soon joins the two of you. He called out to his mother to call the police before going upstairs to clean himself up. Akaashi helped you to the couch then asked Aiko to get the first aid kit for you.

That was an hour ago, now you were sitting on the couch leaning into Aiko as the police were due to arrive any moment. The sound of knocking makes you jump, Bokuto growls but goes to answer the door then returns to the room followed by two police officers. The strong scent of Alpha fills the room making you whimper and hide more against Aiko who coos softly to try and sooth you. The police officers notice the distressed smell coming from you so they don’t move any further into the room. One of them speaks to you softly as you watch the two of them warrily, nodding or shaking your head depending on the question that was asked. 

“I’ll take you to where I left the two assholes.” Bokuto speaks up after the questioning is done; looking at your friend you notice that his eyes still glowed faintly and he was watching you like a hawk. Ducking your head, you pull Akaashi’s jacket tighter around yourself. Bokuto jerks his gaze away as he leaves the house followed by the two officers.

Once the alpha’s were out of the house, you visibly start to relax then carefully you move to stand up though your legs were a little shaky. “Kateri-chan?” Aiko says as she stands up beside you. 

“I’m fine.” You mutter then take the jacket off before handing it back to Akaashi before slipping out of the room to go to the restroom. Locking the door, you sink down against it then put your head in your hands. You hate being seen as weak, for as long as you can remember you were the strong one of your group. So today was a new low for you; as you sit there you feel the tears start to fall as silent sobs slip out. Burying face against your knees with hands wrapped around your head as you cry out today’s frustrations. A knock at the door makes you jump, a yelp escaping you as you stare at the door with wide eyes.

“Kateri, it’s Aiko. Are you okay?” Getting to your feet, you turn on the sink tap to splash some water on your face before drying off with a towel and finally open the door. 

“Yeah, just needed a little alone time.” You force a smile then step out into the hallway. 

“Kotaro is back, the officers arrested the two who attacked you and are now gone,” Aiko wraps arms around herself as she sighs, “They also called your parents.” You stiffen at this information as your eyes start to glow pink.

“What?” You growl out, hands curling into fists at your sides.

“Your father answered, and he said there’s nothing he can do about it.” This sets you off, your vision turns red as you start to shake, growl and cry all at once. Arms wrap around you as a familiar scent fills your senses, the smell of a bonfire on a calm night. Closing eyes you turn your head to nuzzle into Bokuto’s shoulder as you wrap your arms around him and hug tight. Aiko and Akaashi watch this in silence though they didn’t stray far from the two of you; once you were calm, you immediately jump away from your friend, face bright red.

“I...I’m sorry.” You mutter then bolt to hide behind Akaashi who pets you on the head and hums softly. “I should call my parents now...this is gonna be fun.” Muttering the last part you head downstairs to call your parents. Aiko, Akaashi and Bokuto all wait in the kitchen while you go into the office with the door closed. The three of them sit around the table as yelling can be heard from inside the office. 

Gritting your teeth you throw the phone on the ground then go to stomp it but stop; taking a deep breath, you hold it then let it out slowly. Picking the phone up then slipping it into your pocket you return to find the others in the kitchen. They all look at you, Bokuto moves to stand but Akaashi puts a hand on his arm. You glare down at the table top, hands clasped together as your nails grow a little into claws. “My father answered… he said he disowned me, that I was a sorry excuse for the Miyako name…” As the words fall past your lips, tears start to slide down your cheeks. This is what you were afraid of, you knew that if you presented as an Omega the first thing your father would do is disown you; but somewhere deep down you were hoping that the gut feeling you had would be wrong, but it wasn’t and now you had no family. Your father told you he had the papers ready incase this was the outcome and he said goodbye without even letting you talk to your mother. “Seems he was planning this for a long time, it makes sense now that they sent me away like this.” Rubbing your eyes, you try to fight back the tears only for them to come faster. Akaashi is the one to pull you into a hug this time, tucking your head under his chin he starts to hum softly knowing this is a way that helps you calm down faster.

“I should get home.” You say after a few moments, Bokuto and Aiko frown but nod. 

“I’ll walk her home.” Akaashi says as he goes to get both your backpacks. Bokuto stands up then wanders up to his room to grab something, when he comes back downstairs he draps one of his sweaters over you. Blinking in surprise at this, you look at him to see his face was red and he was looking away from you.

“It’s so other alpha’s will leave you alone. Plus it’ll put my mind at ease.” He says, rubbing the back of his neck. Looking at him for a few moments, you then smile faintly as you pull the sweater around yourself more than nod as you turn to follow Akaashi out. The two of you walk in silence as questions run through your mind.

“Akaashi, do alpha’s ever bother you?” You ask as you turn to the younger omega.

“Not really since I’m usually always with Bokuto-san, and he does hug me often enough that his scent faintly clings to my own.” Nodding at this you pull the sweater Bokuto gave you tighter around yourself. Once at your apartment, you bid Akaashi goodnight then lock your door before going to shower then change and crawl into bed. 

The next day you wake up with that familiar itch under your skin, “Of fucking course!” You growl then drag yourself out of bed, first thing you do is text Aiko about your heat starting again then Bokuto and Akaashi letting them know you won’t be in school for the next few days.

*Akaashi: Okay, I’ll make sure to stop by your classes to let them know and get your homework from them.*

Smiling at the text from Akaashi, you turn on the AC then strip down to only your bra and panties before laying on your bed. Grabbing a water bottle you chug it down along with some sleeping pills in the hopes it’ll knock you out so you can sleep through the heat. But the pills don’t work at all, Aiko texts you saying she’s going to stop by with a bag of food and more water for you. Luckily you gave her a spare key in case she ever needed to get in to check on you. Both Akaashi and Bokuto have one as well. As you lay there a whine slips past your lips then suddenly something cool is placed against your forehead. Cracking open an eye you look up to see Aiko kneeling beside your bed.

“Hello, Kateri-chan. It’s just me, so no need to worry.” She runs fingers through your damp hair, she helps you to get clean when the heat breaks for the first time then she helps you back into bed. Once you were laying down you reach for Bokuto’s sweater that he lent you, Aiko sees this and hands it to you; once it was in your grasp you curl up with it pressed against your nose and mouth. Soft purrs rumble from you as the scent of bonfires and calm nights washes over you, and within a few moments you were asleep. “Hmmm.” Aiko hums as she thinks while moving into the kitchen to cook up something for you to eat. The next time you woke up there was a note with the food that Aiko left behind. 

‘I cooked up a few meals for you, they’re in the fridge for whenever you’re hungry. If you need anything else just text me or Akaashi and we’ll be right there.’ 

Smiling softly you pull Bokuto’s sweater on then heat up the food before sitting down to eat. That itch under your skin was gone, which was weird. Your heat only lasted a day, ‘Huh, I’ll need to ask Aiko-san about this.’ You think to yourself as you eat then check your phone. “Maybe I’ll take a trip home soon to check on the pack.” Muttering softly, you send a text to Hiro to see if they would be around the following weekend. 

*Hiro: We will! Why, what’s up?*

*You: I might make a trip down to see you guys. It’s been a while and I miss all of you.*

*Hiro: Really?! That would be awesome!*

Laughing you finish the meal then get up to clean the dishes without answering the text. After cleaning up the dishes you used, you put on some laundry to get rid of the smell of heat and open the window as well to air out the place. Then you clean yourself up before taking a suppressant, put on a scent patch, your choker then head out to go grab some groceries and maybe stop by Bokuto’s to thank his mother. 

At the grocery store you have your headphones in as you grab the few things you need then also one of Aiko’s favorite snacks and Bokuto’s as well. Smiling to yourself, you buy the things then head towards Bokuto’s to drop off the thank you gifts. Knocking on the door, you step back to wait as you put your headphones away. The door opens to reveal Bokuto standing there in just a pair of sweatpants with a towel around his shoulders as he dries his hair. 

“Oh, Kateri-chan!” He says, his face turning a bright red before he ducks into the house and you step inside closing the door. Laughing softly you slip your shoes off as he tumbles down the stairs after having run off to put on a shirt, “Why are you here? Is your heat over?”

“Yeah, it ended a few hours ago surprisingly.” You say as you dig through one of the bags to pull out the snacks you bought for him and his mother, “Here, I bought these for you and your mom as a thank you for helping me again.” Bokuto takes the bag of snacks then goes to put them in the kitchen, you follow along behind him then take a seat at the table as he offers you a drink. 

“So, your second heat is done. That’s good. Mom said she stayed with you until a few hours ago when her work called her in.” He says as you take a sip of the tea he prepared. Humming an answer you tug down the sleeve of the sweater you were wearing; Bokuto watches you then he notices that you were still wearing the sweater he lent you, “I see you’re still wearing my sweater.” You feel your face flush as you duck down to take another sip of tea. 

“Well, it has your scent on it. So it keeps any other alpha’s away from me.” You mutter loud enough for him to hear. He just smiles faintly and sips his own tea as his gaze moves from you to look around the kitchen.

“You know a lot about omega’s.” Frowning when he says this, you let out a low growl and glare at him. 

“Of course I know about omega’s. I had one under my care back when I lived with my parents and had my own pack. So I needed to know everything possible.” Bokuto raises an eyebrow at this.

“You did mention you had a pack before. Were you in charge of it?”

“Yes, I was the pack leader even though I was thought to be a beta at the time. We have two alpha’s, two beta’s and two omega’s now. The alpha’s are now both in charge.” You say then take out your phone when it buzzes, “Hey, I was thinking of making a trip back there this weekend. Did you want to come with me?” You ask as you text with Hiro about the plans for the weekend. Bokuto sits up straight and smiles at you.

“Sure!” At the enthusiasm from him, you couldn't help but giggle. Smiling at him, you then look at the time before standing up.

“I should get going. Need to get some more sleep. I’ll meet you at the usual time in the morning.” You say as he walks you to the door. Bokuto nods then watches you as you walk down the street until you disappear around the corner. Once you are around the corner you take out your phone to look at the email you got from your father. It was the papers he had signed, as well as the amount of money he left you. “I really am on my own now…” Leaning against the wall of some building, you let the tears fall as you look up at the sky. ‘Fuck family.’ You think and after a few moments you continue home. 

Next day at volleyball practice, you lean against the wall as you write in your notebook. Akaashi and Saruki stand on either side of you as they talk about a few things while making sure you’re okay. Smiling a bit, you nod then make a motion for them to join and the training. Saruki lets out a whine that makes you and Akaashi laugh, hitting the boy on the head lightly with your notebook before he runs off to practice. “Good to see you feeling better, Kateri.” Akaashi says before running to join the practice. Smiling at the taller omega, you look around to find Bokuto was watching you; his eyes seem to be glowing faintly but when he blinks the glowing is gone. Frowning at this, you shrug then turn back to your notes. 

After practice the coach has everyone gather around to let them know they have a practice game this coming Saturday. This dampens your mood as you planned to go visit your old pack that day. Once the meeting is over, you go to talk with the coach and he lets you know the game was in the morning so the afternoon should be free. Giving a small bow you turn to hurry off to catch up with Bokuto and Akaashi. “Are we going to be able to go see your old pack this Saturday?” Bokuto asks as he puts his arm around your shoulders once you catch up with them.

“Coach said the game is in the morning, so if all goes well then we should be able to leave in the afternoon. If it gets too late I’m sure we can stay at the hang out for the night. We made sure it has rooms for everyone if we all ever wanted to spend a night together.” You say then shrug off Bokuto’s arm. Akaashi watches the two of you with a faint smile then he stops when you all reach his street. 

“I’ll see you two tomorrow.” He says; waving as he leaves, both you and Bokuto watch as he gets to his house fine before continuing on your way. The two of you walk in silence now, as you stop outside your apartment building, Bokuto looks at you then rubs the back of his head.

“Are you sure going this weekend is a good idea? Isn’t there a chance of running into your parents?” At the question you freeze then push the key into the door to unlock it.

“There is a very small chance that we might. But like I said, I want to see my old pack. It might help put my mind at ease, if you don’t want to come then that’s fine. I can take care of myself.” As you say this you flip out the pocket knife and point it at him, an eerie smirk turning the corner of your lips up. Your face was thrown into shadows from the light behind you, and your eyes were glowing pink, dark enough to almost be red. Bokuto takes an involuntary step back as he gets a shiver down his spine.

“R-Right, I know you can. But I’ll still go. Like I said, I want to meet your old pack.” He says after straightening up. Putting the pocket knife away, you smile at him as you return to normal.

“Great! Then I’ll see you in the morning.” Closing and locking the door behind you, you let out a sigh then stretch arms up. “It was weird letting that side appear for a moment.” Shaking your head, you shrug off the jacket then decide to take a shower and go about your usual nightly routine.

The rest of the week went by fast, by the time Saturday morning came around you were full of energy. You told Bokuto to bring his overnight bag with him to practice just in case and that way the two of you could leave as soon as the game was over. Sitting off to the side, you write in your notebook as the match plays out. By the time it was over, your team had won the two games, 2-0 each time. Once the game is over you get up to help pass out the water bottles then go over to Akaashi and Bokuto to talk about the game.

“So you two are heading to Miyagi today?” Akaashi asks as he takes a drink from his water bottle.

“Yeah, I want to go visit my old pack to see how they’re doing. Plus it’s been over half a year since I saw them.” You say as you smile fondly as memories surface, “I need to check up on my Omega, Beta and two Alpha’s.” You giggle so does Akaashi but Bokuto frowns as a low growl rumbles from him when you mention the alpha’s as yours. Akaashi looks at Bokuto then hits him lightly on the head.

“Stop growling.” By now you had wandered off to go talk with the others and offer some advice on what you saw in today's game. Bokuto frowns as he rubs the spot and looks at Akaashi. “You need to remember she grew up with her old pack. So of course she’s going to refer to them as hers.” The two of them watch as you laugh with the other members of the team before you hurry off to speak with the managers from the guest team today.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that afternoon you stepped off the train with Bokuto following behind, the station was unusually quiet for this time of day but you just ignored it then walked out onto the street. Checking your phone to see if Hiro texted back, he did and said that everyone will be at the hangout. “Alright, everyones at the hangout. Did you want to stop at a store for any snacks?” Bokuto looks at you then shrugs as he shoves his hands in his pockets, sighing softly as you turn to begin walking towards the hangout.

“Why are you so damn grumpy all of a sudden?” You ask as you stop outside a corner store, he looks at you then away quickly which earns a low growl from you.

“Nothing, Akaashi already told me to stop being childish about it.” He says then waves it off with his hand like it was nothing. Curling your hand into a fist, you jump up then bring the fist down on top of his head. 

“Well then stop making me worry about you! If it’s nothing then why are you still being grumpy, you damn horned owl.” Bokuto rubs the spot you hit as he looks at you before starting to laugh. Frowning more you take a threatening step forward and he puts his hands up in surrender. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll tell you.” His face turns a light red as he seems to quiet down again, “I got a little jealous when you said ‘your Alpha’s’ earlier when you referred to your pack.” Standing up straight, you blink a few times as you look at the taller male before running a hand over your face.

“I called them my alpha’s because I’ve been around them since I was a child, so they’re like little brothers to me.” You say as you turn to go inside the store and wave a clerk who brightens up when she sees you.

“Kateri-chan, it’s been a long time. How are things at your new school?” the elderly lady asks as Bokuto walks in behind you then heads towards the fridges to find something to drink. You look through some of the candy bars as you talk with the lady, telling her about how school is and when she asks who the boy is you also tell her that story. The look the lady gets on her face has yours heating up a bit.

“It’s not like that, Auntie.” You say then huff while paying for the food, but Bokuto stops you as he swipes his own card to pay for it. “Hey!” The boy smirks then grabs the bag of treats before heading out. 

“See you, Kateri-chan, take care and tell the others I say hello.” Running out after Bokuto, you wave at the lady as the doors close. 

“You know I can afford to buy treats right.” You say as you give him a punch in the shoulder, he just laughs then pushes your head. 

“I know, but I figured this would be my treat since I’m meeting your old pack.” He says with a smirk. ‘Hopefully this will get them to like me too.’ He thinks the last part to himself. You stop in your tracks then tilt your head back as you sniff at the air. Opening your eyes they were glowing, normally your eyes were a light green color but since you were happy they began to glow; smiling at Bokuto you take off running in the direction you smell your packmates from. Bokuto blinks then takes off after you, easily catching up. 

Stopping outside the park, you turn to Bokuto then point a finger at him, “Be nice to them. They’re a year younger than us.” You say then turn to walk down the path that leads through the park. Seeing the small building you run up to it then knock before opening the door, “I’m home!” Laughing you take a step back as a body slams into yours causing you to fall back against the all. Mika nuzzles her face into your neck as she purrs; you giggle then nuzzle back against her. But she stops before taking a step back from you, her head tilting a little.

“You smell different.” She says then leans in to give you another sniff before her eyes go wide, “You’re an Omega!” Her hands cover her mouth as she fights down a squeal before tackling you again. Laughing you pet her as she holds onto you; Hiro and Nikko step forward to each give you a hug. 

“Where’s Chiyo? I thought you said everyone was here?” You say to Nikko after pulling back from the hug.

“She’ll be back. She went to get something for my omega.” He points to the two new people near the back of the hangout. You look at the two people back there the smell of a fresh linen wafting through the air from the smaller of the two people. Hiro motions for the two to come forward so Nikko can introduce them. “This is Taichi and Sara, they’re siblings that joined our school not long after you left.” Sara smiles then tucks herself under Nikko’s arm while Taichi folds his arms over his chest. “This lady here is Kateri, she used to be our pack leader until she had to move away.” You smile and wave at the two, then the room goes quiet as Bokuto finally steps inside. Nikko pushes Sara behind her while Hiro stands in front of Mika.

“Hey, hey, calm down you guys. He’s with me.” Nikko and Hiro look at you then back to Bokuto who stands a whole head taller than them. “This is Bokuto Kotarou, he’s in the same grade as me and goes to my school.” Bokuto nods at the boys then goes over to a table to set down the bag of snacks, “He’s been my best friend since I started going to Fukurodani. Him as well as another omega named Akaashi but he couldn’t come with us today.” Everyone still seems wary but they relax a little.

“So that’s where the faint smell that’s mixed with yours comes from.” Mika says as she moves to stand beside you, her arms wrapping around yours. Looking at her, you feel your face heat up a tiny bit.

“W-Well, when my heat hit last time he gave me one of his jackets. So I guess it mixed with mine during that time. Not like it bothers me, it keeps other alpha’s away from me.” You tell her; Bokuto watches you then lets his eyes roam around the inside of the building. There were two couches, a couple of chairs, a table and tv as well as bookshelves with all sorts of books and nicknacks there. A ladder leads up to a second floor where he could smell the mix of scents letting him know that it was the pack nest up there. Behind the ladder were smaller nests that smelled of the omega’s. It felt homey to him which made him smile a tiny bit. He took a deep breath, and he could faintly smell Kateri’s scent from her time here so long ago mixed in the undertones of everything.

Mika drags you over to the ladder then up it to the pack nest where she immediately starts to cuddle with you. Smiling to yourself, you sit up to shrug off your sweater then lay back down and pull the smaller omega against you and bury your face in her hair. Mika nuzzles her face into your neck and breaths in your scent. On the lower level Bokuto stands off to the side as he looks up to where you disappeared with the girl then turns his gaze to the others that were watching him; he sighs a bit then smiles slightly. “Well it’s good to know that Kateri-chan has friends here still.” He says then looks up towards where you were. Faintly the smell of two happy omega’s floods the place causing all the alpha’s to relax somewhat.

“What are you to Kateri?” Hiro asks as he steps forward to stand right in front of Bokuto, the taller male raises an eyebrow then glances up to where you are before turning back to the boy.

“A friend from school.” Bokuto then takes a step back, not wanting to impose too much here. Nikko folds arms over his chest as he watches the two as questions start to form in his mind.

“Why don’t you take a seat. We have a lot to talk about.” Nikko says, then turns to go to his chair, Hiro does the same and Taichi goes outside to wait for Chiyo to return. Bokuto takes a seat on one of the couches, “Kateri-san hasn’t told us much about what’s happened since she moved, but we figure you might know enough that you can tell us. We’ve passed by her parents home but the place has been empty for the last four months.” Nikko says as he bites the pad of his thumb, eyes darting up to where you were with Mika.

“Where do you want me to begin?” Bokuto lays an arm across the back of the couch as he slumps down a bit feeling himself starting to relax as the other two alpha’s seem to as well.

“When did she first present as an Omega and do you know what triggered it?” Hiro speaks up first. This question catches the older alpha off guard, he looks between the two then over his shoulder before turning back to them.

“She came over to help me with some homework since we’re in the same year, and of course mom wanted her to stay for dinner. So we got to my place and mom said hello, and the next thing I know Kateri-chan is on the ground. My mom knew what was happening so she moved Kateri into the office and locked the door, she told me to go get things from the store and call my dad. As for what triggered it, none of us know.” He says with a shake of his head. 

“I see, so she’s had how many heats so far?” Nikko speaks up next.

“So far she’s had two. Her last one was just this past week. I gave her my jacket before she left my place so that no other alpha’s would bother her. But like always my mom went to stay with her during the duration of it.” Nikko and Hiro look at each other then back to Bokuto.

“Alright, I guess that makes sense. Now my final question is, do you like her?” Nikko leans forward so his elbows were resting on his knees, eyes glowing a faint gold color as he lets his alpha side show. Bokuto looks back at the boy with wide eyes then rubs the back of his neck, and looks away nervously from the question.

“I can’t answer that right now.” Bokuto stays. You take this time to come downstairs then smack Nikko on the back of the head which earns a whine from the smaller alpha. 

“Stop interrogating my friend, you brat.” You say with a huff then move to sit beside Bokuto, who sits up to make room for you on the small couch. “He’s one of the only alpha’s I know and trust at the school, so of course I would take his help to keep the other asshole alpha’s away from me. If I was still here and presented, I’d do the same with either of you, that way we’d keep our packmates safe.” The two younger alpha’s both nod as you lean into Bokuto.

“I’m guessing Mika is asleep?” Chiyo says as she steps inside with Taichi behind her. You get up then run over to hug the girl as she laughs and hugs you back.

“Yeah, she fell asleep not that long ago. And I wanted to come down to talk with everyone. We plan on staying overnight since we don’t have classes tomorrow.” You tell her then point to Bokuto who waves. “That’s Bokuto, one of my classmates and friend.” You point at the girl, “This is Chiyo, she is a beta.” Bokuto nods at the girl in greeting, Chiyo gives him a smile then goes to check on Mika with Sara following along behind her. Sitting back down, you, Bokuto and the rest of the pack talk amongst yourselves for a while; catching up and talking about how school is going and all that. It was nearing midnight when Chiyo yawns as she leans into Taichi.

“Okay, I think that’s enough for tonight. You all should head home to sleep.” You say as you clap your hands together once. They all whine but you just stand and put your hands on your hips. “Now listen here you pups, it’s late. I’d rather you get some rest. I’ll still be here tomorrow.” Looking at them, you sigh then run fingers through your hair, “Or call your parents and tell them you’re staying at the hangout tonight.” You mutter with a defeated sigh; they all cheer before Nikko, Hiro and Chiyo all tackle you. Bokuto, Sara and Taichi laugh at this. The three who tackled you get up to go make their calls as you go to check on Mika and make sure the pack nest was big enough for eight of you. Once you were sure it was big enough, you quickly changed into a baggy t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Crawling over to the railing, you watch your pack as they mingle a little and talk with Bokuto. Taking out your phone, you snap a quick picture of the group before putting the phone away.

“Okay, pups the nest is made. Time for bed!” You speak loud enough that they all hear you and start to scramble up the ladder one by one. Laughing, you move out of the way to let them get situated though you notice Bokuto didn’t follow them up, “Hey, you gonna come up here or what?” Bokuto was making his bed on the couch when he looks up at you then over to the pack. 

“Yeah, come on Bokuto-san.” Mika says, Chiyo nods. The two alpha’s both shrug before disappearing further into the nest. 

“See, the Omega likes you. So get your butt up here.” Bokuto looks at you then to where the rest of your old pack is before shaking his head. 

“No, I’m okay down here.” He says then lays on the couch with a blanket pulled up to his shoulders. Sighing softly you turn the lights out before crawling into the middle of the cuddle pile and wrap your arms around Mika. The girl buries her face against the scent gland on your neck and you do the same to hers; soon enough you fall asleep with the familiar scent of your pack surrounding you.

The next morning you slip quietly out of the nest then down the ladder to go to the small makeshift kitchen to start on breakfast. Humming softly to yourself you don’t notice anyone is awake until a weight leans against your back and a chin rests on your head. “Morning, Kateri-chan.” Bokuto says sleepily then nuzzles his face against your neck to scent you which causes you to blush. Reaching a hand back you push his head to get him away from your neck. 

“Go wash up, your breath stinks.” You say without turning to him, he whines softly but does as you tell him to. Rubbing your neck, your face turns a bright red but you shake yourself to get the thoughts out of your mind as you turn back to cooking. By the time everyone else was awake you had made more than enough pancakes for everyone, some had berries in them, some plain and some had chocolate chips.

“So, what should we do today? We don’t need to leave until later this evening.” You tell the pack as they all look at each other than at you as they eat. “What?”

“You sure you want to wander around here? Aren’t you worried about running into your parents?” Hiro asks, then takes a bite of a pancake.

“No, why I would be scared of running into them. If I do, I’ll just ignore them.” You shrug then get up to change into a pair of skinny jeans, a black tank top and your Fukurodani jacket. “Plus I’d like to show Bokuto some of my old haunts.” Everyone agrees to this then they all get up to get ready for the day. You and the pack show Bokuto around to some of your hang out places, a few stores that you used to frequent and you even run into some old friends. Passing by the school you stop and listen, the faint sound of a ball hitting the floor reaches your ears. 

“They must be practicing today!” You say then smile at the others, “Let’s go see.” Turning away from the group you run towards the gym. Bokuto hangs back as he sees the sign for the school, the sign reaches Aoba Joshai; frowning at this, Bokuto seems to know who you want to go see. Getting to the gym doors, you slow to a stop then poke your head around the corner to see who was all in there. The team was practicing intently but one of them catches your scent, their eyes immediately focusing on you. 

“Kateri!” Iwaizumi’s voice rings out around the gym causing everyone to stop then turn towards the door. Stepping into the gym, you smile and give them a wave.

“Yo, long time no see.” Before you even finish speaking arms are wrapping around your waist to lift you in the air. “Oi, shittykawa put me down!” You say with a laugh, the brunette frowns but puts you down.

“Still with the nicknames.” Reaching a hand up you ruffle his hair and he smiles.

“Don’t blame me, blame Iwa-chi.” Pointing to the ace as he steps up beside the two of you.

“What brings you here?” Iwaizumi asks as he spins a ball on his finger; you clasp hands behind your back and rock back on your heels.

“I wanted to visit my old pack, so I arrived yesterday after practice and stayed the night. Then I wanted to show Bokuto around. When we passed by here, of course I had to come see you guys.” Poking tongue at them, you notice how they both stiffen a bit. Oikawa leans in close to you for a moment to breath in your scent then a low growl rumbles in his throat. 

“When did you present as an Omega?” The others had resumed their practicing but at those words they all stopped to stare at you. The attention causes your face to turn a bright red and without thinking, you punch Oikawa hard in the stomach at the same time Iwaizumi smacks him on the back of the head. 

“That was a rude question, stupidkawa.” The pack and Bokuto were all standing outside the gym, watching the interaction between you and the captain and vice captain of the Aoba Johsai team. Your scent was starting to go sour as you were getting angry, but you didn’t make a move other than the punch to Oikawa. 

“Stopping here was a bad idea.” You mutter to yourself then turn to leave, Oikawa grabs your wrist before you could get far; the next moments happen in a split second. Bokuto rushes into the gym, pulling you behind him as he aims a punch at Oikawa’s face but Iwaizumi was fast enough to pull Oikawa out of the way before the hit could connect. Turning to face them with wide eyes, you grit your teeth then jump up and smack both hands down on Bokuto’s head. “DUMBASS!” Grabbing the Fukurodani ace’s shoulder, you throw him out of the gym then follow after. 

Storming away from the gym without looking back, you walk mindlessly until you end up outside your old home. Looking up at the dark building, you feel a tightening in your chest then with a growl you begin to walk away. The scent of your parents wasn’t around the house anymore, meaning they left a long time ago. Shoving hands into your pocket, you don’t know where you’re going until you run into someone. “Sor-” looking up, you stop mid-sentence then take a step back when you see your mother and father standing there. 

“Kateri?” Your mothers soft voice breaks through the silence as she reaches for you; smacking her hand away you turn to walk the other way when your father speaks up.

“So it’s true. You are an Omega.” His rough voice holds no emotion, well one emotion and that was disappointment. Whirling around to face him, your eyes were glowing a bright pink color. 

“Yeah, I am an Omega. So what? Not like it fucking concerns you anymore you bastard. You disowned me!” Hands curling into fists as you begin to shake. This was what you wanted to avoid, you missed your parents deep down. Though you always tried to hide it, and it was working so well…. Until now that is. Tears began to run down your cheeks as you glared at the two people who brought you into this world.

“No child of mine will be an Omega.” Is all your father said then he turns and walks away. Ever since you were a child you were raised to be an Alpha because that’s the lineage of your fathers side of the family, there were no Omega’s or Beta’s. Looking at the ground, you let the tears fall freely as the scent of sour, burnt marshmallows surrounds you. Your mother stands there for a moment until your father calls out to her, with one last look at you, she hurries to join her husband. That was the final straw, you wanted your mother to be on your side but she chose. Watching them walk away, your knees give out and you fall to the ground. Wrapping arms around yourself, you grit your teeth and just let the tears fall in silence. Emotions weren’t something new to you, but you are never this emotional; it was something new to you. 

The sky begins to get dark, so you get to your feet, clean your face then head back to the hangout to pack up and go home with Bokuto. Pushing open the door you are suddenly pulled into someone's arms, the smell of bonfires surrounds you and you wrap your arms tight around Bokuto. Slowly the smell of burnt marshmallows fades to fresh smores as you calm down. “We need to pack up and go home before it gets too late.” You say then pull away from him to go get your things. He frowns as he watches you; you go around and hug everyone else as you say goodbye before the two of you leave. 

“Are you okay?” He asks after you walk in silence for a few moments, all you answer him with is a shrug; eyes staring straight ahead as you had a neutral expression on your face. “Kateri…” He reaches out to you but you step out of his reach.

“I’m fine.” You growl out before entering the station to buy your ticket back. Bokuto follows in silence behind you. The train ride is quiet, you put your music on and watch the world pass by out the window. When you reach Tokyo again, you get off the train quickly then head home without waiting for Bokuto. Once home, you lock the door then crawl into bed without changing and fall asleep. Today was tough, too much emotion for you; it was a pain in the ass. 

At school the next day, you remain quiet ignoring Bokuto a majority of it; at lunch you go up to the roof to escape from everyone but Akaashi easily finds you. He sits in silence beside you as the two of you eat, but after a while he sighs then turns to you, “What happened Kateri?” Looking down at the bento on your lap, you shrug then take another bite. Akaashi frowns then takes the bento from you so you have no choice but to look at him.

“What? I don’t want to talk about yesterday.” You grumble then move to put your headphones on again but Akaashi snatches those out of your grasp, “Why are you so aggressive suddenly? What happened yesterday doesn’t concern you!” You growl out as your eyes begin to glow pink, Akaashi glares at you as his eyes do the same. 

“Because Bokuto-san has been beside himself all day. He called me last night wondering how he’s supposed to talk to you, but he never once told me what happened cause he said what happened yesterday is your story to tell.” Akaashi says, raising his voice which causes you to flinch back since he never raises his voice. Turning to glare at the ground, you scratch at the scent gland on your wrist this causes the smell of rotten chocolate to float into the air around the two of you. Akaashi grabs your wrist then rubs his scent gland against yours to try and calm you.

“Two things happened yesterday…” You begin, voice barely above a whisper but Akaashi says nothing just keeps rubbing his wrist against yours waiting for you to continue, “Me and the pack showed Bokuto around then we stopped by my old school. I heard them practicing so I went to see Oikawa and Iwaizumi, but Oikawa asked me a question I didn’t want to answer so I turned to leave. When I did, he grabbed me so Bokuto moved to pull me behind him then tried to punch Oikawa… Iwaizumi stopped the fight from breaking out. I didn’t stick around and just left after that…” A stinging starts in the corners of your eyes so you pull your hands away from Akaashi’s to wipe away the tears before they could fall, “I walked for a long time… ended up outside my old home, the smell of my parents was so faint there it’s like they were never there at all….Then as I was going to head back I ran into them…” Looking down at your hands that are now shaking, you dig your nails into the palm of your hand, letting your voice trail off as you just let the tears fall.

“What happened?” Akaashi asks softly as he pulls you onto his lap and guides your nose to the scent gland on his neck. Breathing in his scent helps to calm you down enough that you can talk more.

“He said some hurtful things, my fathers side of the family is made up entirely of Alpha’s… and me being his only child he wanted me to be one, he was fine with me being a Beta… but being an Omega was the worst possible outcome… He basically told me I was dead to him.. I thought my mother would stand up to him but all she did was follow after him with her tail between her legs.” Pulling knees up to your chest, you curl yourself up against Akaashi. “I hate them… I… I just want them to accept me, but they can’t and now I’ll never be able to be near them again. I think he knew… he knew I was an Omega and that’s why he sent me here. Because he didn’t want me around when I really presented.” Akaashi just sits there and holds you, letting you talk until your voice trails off. 

“Okay, well that’s one thing from yesterday out of the way. Now we need to talk about what happened between you, Oikawa-san and Bokuto-san.” Akaashi says matter of factly though he keeps his voice soft. Glancing up at him, you sigh but nod your head. “You know Bokuto-san cares about you a lot, right? We both do.”

You nod at this, “I know that… but he didn’t have to try to attack Oikawa for asking a question.”

“He probably saw the look on your face, plus he did tell me that your scent went sour very quickly.” Akaashi says, his eyes moving towards the door that leads into the school when he sees it open slightly.

“So what? Doesn’t give him the right to. Oikawa is allowed an answer to the question, it just caught me off guard. I grew up with Oikawa and Iwaizumi.”

“Both of them are Alpha’s as well, correct?”

“Oikawa is. Iwaizumi is a Beta.”

“Well, when Oikawa tried to grab you, Bokuto’s protective Alpha side took over and his instincts took charge when he thought Oikawa was going to hurt you.” Looking up at Akaashi, you frown then look back down as you rub your wrist where Bokuto had grabbed you yesterday. 

“I see.” You mutter then sit up before moving off his lap to stand up. 

“You’ve been going to school here for the last several months. You’ve presented as an Omega… at Bokuto-san’s house no less. So his Alpha side considers you to be his Omega and part of his pack much like me.” Glancing at Akaashi, you open your mouth to say something then close it before turning your gaze to the ground below and watch as students wander about in the courtyard.

“Geez, the smell of rotten chocolate is finally gone.” Haruki’s voice drifts to the two of you from the door causing you to jump. Looking at him, you take off your slipper then throw it at his head; he dodges it and laughs, Akaashi, Anahori and Wataru all smile. Haruki picks up the slipper then hands it back to you. Bokuto remains inside the doors but leaves after a few moments to go finish his lunch elsewhere. You look at the door as the scent of bonfires starts to fade.


	4. Chapter 4

Stretching arms above your head, you look up at the sky as you make your way to the girls locker room to change into your track outfit. There is volleyball practice today, so you needed to be there, plus the Summer training camp is soon. Things are tense between you and Bokuto for the next few days, until Akaashi has enough of it then drags the two of you up to the roof then slams the door closed leaving the two of you up there yourselves. He stands inside the door to make sure no one goes up to the roof. Blinking a few times, you sigh then go over to the fence that surrounds the roof and sit down with your back against it. Bokuto stands by the door as he rubs the back of his neck, “Look… I’m sorry for how I acted this last weekend.” He starts and you just look at him for a moment then sigh before looking back at the ground. 

“No, I overreacted. I’m sorry.” Pulling knees up to your chest, you wrap your arms around them and rest your chin on your knees. “I also ran into my parents… so that didn’t help my mood at all.” Bokuto stiffens up when he hears this; you don’t look up from where your eyes are trained on a spot in front of your feet. “I thought seeing them again after all this time would be different… but I was wrong, it was just like I thought it would be.” Digging nails into your arms, you try to fight down the tears that are threatening to fall. 

Bokuto takes a step forward then moves to sit down beside you; he reaches a hand out to place on the back of your head then pulls you into him, making sure to tuck your head against the scent gland on his neck. “Forget about them. They no longer matter. We’re your family now, so that’s all that matters. You have people here who care for you a lot.” Breathing in his scent helps you to calm down and stave off the tears. After a few moments you lift your head then get up off his lap and stand in front of the fence to watch the students below.

“You’re right. You, Akaashi and everyone here are my family now.” Gripping the fence, you smile softly then look up at the sky as a soft breeze starts to blow, ruffling your clothes softly and causing some hair to fall over your eye. “I’m more happy here than I’ve ever been my entire life.” Turning to Bokuto, you smile at him. Bokuto stands up, a hand reaching out for you but he stops it having second thoughts and just smiles back.

The next day everyone meets at the gym to get ready for the training camp that is going to be held at Nekoma High school. Everyone heads to the bus and then we’re off; leaning your head on the window you watch the world pass outside, letting yourself get lost in thought. Headphones in as you listen to some soothing music, soon enough you feel yourself drifting off into a light sleep. The drive will take about an hour to get to the school, so you have enough time for a nap. Last night you didn’t sleep much since you had to make sure you had everything for the next week. This will be your first time meeting any of the other teams since the last time the team had a practice match you were sick; well the last time they played against any of the teams that will be at this camp. 

A hand gently shakes your shoulder to wake you up, rubbing your eyes, you open them to look up and see Haruki there, “We’re here.” He says then steps back as you stand up, smiling lightly he follows you off the bus. Stretching arms over your head, you groan as the tension leaves your shoulders. “Didn’t sleep last night?” He asks and gently elbows your side. Pushing him back with a soft laugh, you nod.

“Yeah, I was excited for this week. It’ll be my first time meeting anyone else on the other teams.”

“That’s right.” He says with a low chuckle then grabs his bag from the storage under the bus as the two of you join the others. Akaashi steps up beside you with a small smile, Bokuto stands a few feet away as he talks with a boy wearing a red jacket. 

“Who’s that talking to Bokuto?” You ask, pointing over to where the two boys are. Akaashi and Haruki follow where you’re looking.

“That’s Kurro, he’s the middle blocker for Nekoma, also a second year.” Akaashi answers as he takes a sip from his water bottle; nodding at this, you let your gaze wander around to see that there are a lot of tall guys here. 

“... I feel short.” You mutter, Akaashi and Haruki hear this and burst out laughing, “Hey, it’s not that funny! It’s true. All you guys and the other teams are supper fucking tall!” You say, voice rising a little as you flail your arms. Bokuto and Kuroo look over towards you and the two laughing boys; Bokuto smiles softly as he watches, Kuroo looks between his friend and you with a knowing smirk then elbows the boy.

“Oya, oya. Does the little horned owl have a crush?~” The cat-like second year laughs as Bokuto turns to him, face red then opens his mouth to deny it. “Don’t get defensive.” Kuroo finishes then turns towards his team when he’s being called over and with a wave he’s gone.

Bokuto joins you, Akaashi and Haruki, he puts his arm on top of your head using it as an armrest with a smirk, “What’s up shortstuff?” You scowl at him then push his arm off before turning and giving him a push.

“I feel short as it is, so hush you...You giant horned owl!” The three boys start laughing all over again as your face turns a bright red. Stomping away from the laughing trio, you follow the team towards where the rooms are then follow Kaori towards where the team managers would be sleeping. Finding an empty futon, you sprawl out on it with a stretch then sigh. 

“You good, Kateri?” Yukie asks as she stands over you with a smile. Looking up at the red haired girl, you poke your tongue at her.

“Peachy, just the boys picking on me cause I’m short.” You groan and the girl standing above you laughs.

“Well, the boys around here are freakishly tall.” She plops onto the futon beside you as you sit up. Looking around you notice there are few other girls around, “Oh, that’s right. This is your first training camp, I should introduce you to everyone.” The other girls all move to sit on their futons, facing the two of you.

“I’m Eri Miyanoshita, manager to the Ubugawa team.” A girl with long black hair tied into pigtails.

“Maki Otaki, manager of the Shizen High team.” Another girl with brown hair, tied into a ponytail that hangs over her right shoulder; smiling at her, I nod. Looking at the three girls, you smile big. 

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Miyako Kateri, second year at Fukurodani,” you stop for a moment and tap a finger against your chin, “Does Nekoma not have a manager?” You ask, looking over to Yukie who nods.

“Yeah, one of the guys on their team takes care of the manager things. I don’t know why they don’t look for one.” She says, shaking her head and folding arms over her chest. 

“Hmmm.” You hum softly then turn towards the door with the others when there is a knock. It opens as one of the teachers pokes their head in.

“The guys are going to start training, would you ladies mind helping with getting supper ready?” The four of you get up then follow the teacher towards the cafeteria to get started. Taking out your phone, you turn to the girls as you hold it up.

“Mind if I play some music while we work?” They all agree and crowd around to help you make a quick playlist then you put the music on and the four of you begin getting everything ready. Humming along with the music, you dance around the girls as you all laugh and easily get along. No overpowering scent of Alpha’s ruining the moment which allows the four of you to relax. It was nice to make some new girlfriends; smiling softly to yourself as you finish with one of the foods prepared for tonight's meal. 

“Since we have the food prepared to cook for tonight. Why don’t we go see how the boys are doing?” Eri says as she fixes one of her pigtails. Everyone agrees and the four of you head over to the first gym where the boys are practicing today; as you near it you notice one of the teams was outside running laps. 

“Why are they outside?” You ask, pointing to the group running a lap around the gym.

“If you lose a set, you have to do a lap around the gym.” Maki tells you as you all step inside to watch the other teams as they play a set. Right now it was Nekoma versus Shinzen, the Fukurodani team was practicing serves on the other court. Leaning against the wall with your hands resting against the small of your back, you watch as the teams all start to play a set; when one team loses they go run a lap and the other teams rotate to play another set. It was interesting and you could feel the tension in the air as well as the excitement; so much so that you didn’t really focus on the overwhelming scent of Alpha’s that was filling the air around you, that was until Maki taps your shoulder then drags you outside.

“You okay?” You ask her as she pulls you away from the gym to where the air was fresh and void of any Alpha smells.

“I am. Are you?” She asks, turning towards you. Frowning a bit, you tilt your head with a confused look on your face.

“I am, why?”

“Your scent was starting to turn sour.” She says, this makes you stiffen and your frown deepen more. “Though I don’t understand why, you seem okay.”

“I am okay. Not sure why my scent would turn sour.” Folding arms over your chest, you frown at the ground then stiffen up a bit with a sigh, “Probably because I’m still not used to being an Omega.” You mutter with a huff.

“What do you mean, still not used to it?” 

“Well… I only presented as an Omega back in December. Three months after I transferred to Fukurodani.” You say as you rub the back of your neck, cheeks turning a light pink color. Maki’s eyes go wide then she giggles softly.

“That would explain it. So you though you were a Beta up until that point.” She says with a nod then reaches out to pat your shoulder, “I understand. I also know the feeling, which was why I pulled you out of there.” She gives you a small smile then pulls a small container out of her pocket and offers you a mint, “When I get overwhelmed and my Omega side tries to take over like that, these usually help.” Taking one of the mints, you give it a sniff before popping it into your mouth and purr as the taste helps you to relax; your Omega side keening a little as it slips into the back of your mind now that it is calm.

“Thanks.” The two of you then head back to the gym as Yukie and Eri step outside to go find you.

“Where did you two go?” Eri asks as you stop in front of them.

“I needed to take a breather. Too much Alpha testosterone in the air.” You say, wrinkling your nose with a giggle. The girls also giggle then the four of you head back to the gym to watch the remainder of the sets before it is time to cook up supper. And that’s pretty much how the entire week goes; you help with cooking meals, writing down notes when the other managers or coaches give you pointers or ideas. It was fun to say the least.

On the final day of training, you find yourself sitting on the hill with Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo, Kenma, a beta from the Nekoma team that you met on your second day here, Eri, Maki and Yukie. Bokuto was sitting beside you with Akaashi on your other side; it was something you noticed around the third day of training camp, the two of them would sit on either side of you as if to ward off any of the others around. Yukie says it's because she’s overheard that a few of the other Alpha’s were talking about you. On the fourth day of training camp, two Alpha’s from different teams cornered you in the hallway, of course trying to flirt with you. But when you ignored their advances they tried to pin you down, only for you to give each of them a hard punch to the face; though it caused a commotion and luckily enough Kuroo and another boy from the Nekoma team stopped things before it got too far. The coaches wanted to send you home, but you said no, that you wanted to stay. So to compromise, you were told to stick with someone from your school at all times.

Taking a bite of the watermelon, you scowl at the ground as you think back to how fun the week was though; even with the little bit of drama. Leaning your head on Bokuto’s shoulder you find yourself nodding a little since you are calm and content with your new friends. A whistle jolts you awake and you sit up to see the others all heading back towards the gym, “Time for a few more sets before it’s time to head home.” Bokuto then stands up, offering a hand to help you to your feet. Following him to the gym, you sit on the sidelines with the other team managers and talk amongst yourselves, exchanging numbers and notes since this would be the last time you’d all see each other for a while.

Later that night you lock your apartment door behind you with a sigh then stretch arms over your head. Checking the mail for anything important, you find a letter from your mother in the pile. Staring at it, you growl then toss it on the table along with the rest of the mail then get ready to sleep. There was one more week of vacation left before the next semester starts, and you didn’t know what to do with it. 

Loud knocking wakes you up the next morning, rolling over you pick up your phone to see it was just a little past 8am. “Who the fuck is here this early.” You mumble to yourself then make your way to the door, opening it you rub your eyes to see Bokuto standing there with Akaashin behind him. Bokuto’s eyes go wide as his cheeks turn a bright red seeing you standing there in nothing but a t-shirt that hangs to your knees, “What do you want? It’s still early.” You mumble, not really caring as you turn to walk back into the apartment leaving the door open for the two to follow you in. Going to the kitchen, you put on the kettle to make some tea then some bread into the toaster. 

“Well we figured since there’s still a week of vacation left we could take a trip.” Bokuto says as he sits at the table, avoiding looking at you. Folding arms over your chest, you raise an eyebrow then shrug and turn back to the toast as it pops. Taking it out, you nibble on the dry bread then go to your room as the kettle starts to boil. Akaashi gets up as he decides to make the tea while you go about getting ready for the day; this was a normal thing, sometimes. The two of them have been over enough to know how things work around here.

As Akaashi sits back down with a mug of tea, he hands one to Bokuto then he notices the letter in the boy's hand, “What’s that?” Bokuto looks up then back to the letter with a sigh. 

“Looks like a letter from her mother, but she hasn’t opened it yet.” Akaashi raises an eyebrow then the both of them turn to you as you walk back into the kitchen, dressed in a pair of black jeans, red tank top with a black button up that you leave open. 

“How come you haven’t opened this yet?” Bokuto asks, holding up the letter. Looking at it, you frown then snatch it from his hand before grabbing the rest of the mail to put them into a drawer and slam it shut. 

“You know why.” You growl out, eyes taking on a pinkish hue and this shuts both boys up. Finishing off breakfast and tea, the three of you then head out. “So, where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” Bokuto says as he smiles his usual huge smile at you, glancing at Akaashi the boy just shrugs. Rolling eyes, you shove your hands into your pockets with a small huff after fixing the beanie you decided to wear today to keep your unruly hair in check.

“I figured we’d go to the amusement park for something fun to do now that the work is all taken care of.” Bokuto says as he laughs, being his usual cheery self. Smiling lightly as you watch the boy, you just shake your head. 

“Did you finish the summer break homework?” As this question he stiffens up then glances over his shoulder at you. 

“Almost, I still have a few questions. But those can wait.” He waves it off as the three of you each pay for a train pass for the day then board and head downtown. 

“So we’re heading to Asakusa Hanayashiki.” You say as you take your phone when the boys nod. Finding a seat, you sit down then scroll through the website as you look up the amusement park, “This’ll be my first time going here.” Looking up at them, you smile big as the sweet scent of s'mores rolls off you in waves causing both boys to blush. Bokuto scratches his cheek as he glances away with a small smile. After getting off the train the three of you walk the rest of the way to the, you play some music from your phone and hum along with it as you skip ahead of the boys; they watch you and laugh when you nearly trip over yourself.

Arriving at the park you get day passes then go around on all the rides from rollercoasters to bumper cars. Bokuto and you compete a lot throughout the day, but it’s all fun and games filled with laughing and fun. Akaashi secretly takes pictures of the two of you to show Aiko later on since she requested pictures; and the three of you get pictures taken throughout the day as well. 

“You really can’t stand rollercoasters, can you?” Akaashi chuckles softly as you stumble a bit trying to regain your footing after the last ride. Dropping onto a bench, you groan then put your head in your hands as the world slowly stops spinning.

“Fuck rollercoasters. I think I’m done for the day.” You giggle then take the water bottle from Akaashi when he hands it to you; opening it you take a sip, then look at your phone to check the time. “Plus it’s getting late. We should probably head home soon.” The boys nod as you gather up your things then head out of the park, but as you near the entrance Bokuto grabs your wrist. 

“Hold on, there’s something I wanna do.” He says then takes off before either you or Akaashi could say anything; looking at each other, you both shrug and then sit down on the nearest bench to wait. Scrolling through your phone, you don’t notice the alpha’s that are making your way over to the two of you until it’s too late.

“Well, well, looks like this is our lucky day. A couple of unclaimed omega’s just rip for the taking.” A voice says which makes you look up. Akaashi is stiff beside you and you could faintly catch the sourness of his scent reaching you, letting you know he was scared. Shoving your phone into your pocket you stand up with a glare at the two alpha’s. 

“Fuck off. We’re not interested.” Slowly your eyes start turning pink as you let your anger take over. ‘Fucking knotheads.’ You think to yourself but the alpha’s just laughing and the taller one steps forward so he’s right in front of you. 

“This one has guts, I like that.” Curling your lip when he leans in, you move quick as he tries to kiss your cheek; spinning on your heel, you bring your other foot around to kick his side sending him stumbling back as he’s caught off guard, “You little bitch!” He growls out then lunges at you. Jumping out of the way, you kick him in the side again sending him to the ground. His buddy takes the time you have your back turned to try and attack but you easily jump up, putting both hands onto his shoulders and sending him down on the other that you kicked to the ground. Landing back on your feet with a bounce, both hands up as they curl into fists you smirk at the two. 

“Really, is that all you little alpha’s can do. Come on now. I thought alpha’s are supposed to be all big, bad and strong.” You taunt as you continue to bounce from foot to foot with a wide grin on your face now, eyes completely pink, dark enough to almost be red. The two Alpha’s get up from the ground, they’re eyes a deep red as waves of anger roll off them; smirking to yourself, you twist to the side as one lunges again and you kick them in the back sending them sprawling to the floor. 

The second one manages to get a good hit in causing you to stumble, but you just laugh as you quickly move in and aim a perfectly timed uppercut to send them falling onto their back, out cold now from the force of the hit. Akaashi was standing behind the bench keeping himself out of the way, a small crowd was starting to form a good distance away to watch what was happening. Bokuto runs over with a prize tucked under his arm and stands beside Akaashi, “What’s going o-” he stops mid sentence when he looks over to see you fighting with someone, one person knocked out as the other is out cold. 

Arms grab you from behind as police show up to stop the fighting, kicking and thrashing it takes you a moment to realize what is happening but as soon as you do, you stop fighting the officer. He lets you go then steps around to stand in front of you, “What is the meaning of this?” He asks, the strong scent of Alpha rolling off him which makes your inner Omega shrink back; looking up at him, keeping your head up, eyes not breaking contact you answer.

“These two assholes were trying to pick me and my friend up, we said no but they didn’t take that for an answer. Then the one knocked out there put his hands on me, and my self defense training kicked it.” You say with a shrug then glance over to see Akaashi and Bokuto standing behind the bench, watching you with wide eyes. “I just wanted to protect my friend, that’s all.” You say, turning your attention back to the officer who narrows his eyes but he sighs then nods. 

“Understandable. Lucky there are cameras, if we have more questions we’ll call you.” He then asks the usual questions and you give the contact info if they need to get a hold of you. Once the two who approached you were taken away by the officer’s, you let out the breath you didn’t know you were holding. Akaashi was the first to run up to you and wrap his arms around you tight.

“What were you thinking?” He scolds you, though by now you could easily read his face and understand the pitch of his voice. He wasn’t really mad, well maybe a little but he was more scared than anything.

“Protecting you. I could tell by your scent that you were getting scared; so I did the thing I do best. Protect those important to me.” You say matter of factly with a smile at the two. Akaashi frowns then sighs before nuzzling his face into your neck against your scent gland there, a soft purr rumbles in his chest and you also purr in return as you hug the taller boy tight. “I’m fine. Just a little roughed up, Keiji.” He frowns but nods then steps back.

“We should get going, it’s almost dark now.” You say then start walking towards the park entrance, the two boys look at each other then hurry after you. Right before you step outside the park, Bokuto lets out a frustrated groan then turns to run back for something. Looking at Akaashi, he just shrugs and the two of you stand outside waiting for the owl haired boy to come back. “What did you forget this time?” Smirking a bit, you watch as Bokuto slows to a stop in front of you, then you note the redness of his cheeks; head tilting a bit, you step forward to look him in the eyes as he has his head tilting downwards, “Kou?” He jumps up, eyes wide then looks around nervously. Beside you Akaashi just chuckles at the nervous energy rolling off Bokuto in waves.

“Um...I… uh… well…” he shifts his weight from foot to foot then pulls a medium sized owl doll from behind his back to hold out to you, “I saw this earlier in the day, and wanted to win it for you before we left.” Bokuto says, his face now a bright red. Straightening up you reach out to take the doll from him then hold it against your chest, your own cheeks turning red and you smile up at him shyly.

“Thank you, Kou.” He looks at you with wide eyes before his smile returns full force and he laughs causing both you and Akaashi to laugh as well. Now that that was done, you finally head for the train home; the owl doll held tight to your chest the whole way. On the train you sit beside Akaashi and Bokuto chooses to stand, so you rest your head on Akaashi’s shoulder feeling suddenly tired and let your eyes close for the ride.

“She’s really tired.” Akaashi says quietly, looking from you to Bokuto, “We’re almost to our stop. Should I wake her?” Bokuto looks at you for a moment then shakes his head.

“No, here. Help get her onto my back.” He turns around then crouches down so Akaashi could put your arms around Bokuto’s shoulders then Bokuto hooks his arms under your knees to carry you on his back. Akaashi picks up the owl doll as the train pulls up to your stop and they walk off. With the movement you wake up a little but the smell of bonfires lulls you back to sleep. Nuzzling into Bokuto’s neck, you begin to purr; this causes the boy to stiffen up but he quickly relaxes as he walks. 

“Kateri?” A voice speaks up behind the boys as they turn down the street towards your apartment. Even though you were asleep you heard the voice which was enough to wake you up; lifting your head off Bokuto’s shoulder you look up to see where the voice was coming from.

“Who are you?” Akaashi asks as he steps between you and the lady. Slipping off Bokuto’s back, you turn to put a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder then step around the boy. 

“What do you want?” Fighting down a yawn, you glare at the lady. 

“I wanted to talk with you.” The lady steps forward and you let out a low growl causing her to stop in her tracks.

“Now you want to talk? Is it because father’s not here that you have the courage to face me, huh.” Slowly your voice begins to rise, you were tired, the day was perfect. But now your mother decides she wants to see you. Curling hands into fists you look your mother in the eyes, “You’re weak. I can understand why father hates Omega’s so much.” Without waiting for a reply, you storm past Bokuto and Akaashi, completely ignoring the apartment building you break into a run and just go.

“Kateri…” Your mother falls to her knees as tears run down her cheeks; Akaashin and Bokuto look at each other but before Bokuto could say anything, Akaashi speaks up.

“I don’t know what happened between you and your daughter. But I think it’s best if you leave. She clearly doesn’t want to see you now.” He says, his voice stern as he looks at the lady.

“You have no right to see her. She’s your daughter… was your daughter but your bastard of a husband saw that was no longer an issue.” Bokuto growls, his eyes turning red as he glares at the lady. Akaashi has to turn and put his hands on the taller males shoulder to keep him from storming forward, it seems there was a lot he didn’t know yet. 

“Miss, I think you should leave. Now.” Akaashi says, his voice making the lady quickly get to her feet then she leaves. Turning back to Bokuto, he folds his arms over his chest, “What the hell was that about?” He asks, then notices that you are gone, “It can wait.. We need to find Kateri.” He says then starts to follow your scent. Both boys hurry as the smell gets sour the more they follow it; when they finally find you, you’re sitting on a swing and just swinging back and forth.

“Kateri?” Bokuto’s voice makes you jump, your eyes wide as you look at the two of them then quickly turn your gaze to the ground. Slowing your swinging to a stop, you stand up then rub your arm nervously. 

“Sorry, I didn’t think she’d show up.” You mutter then sit back down on the swing, not sure what else to do. Akaashi moves to sit on the swing beside yours while Bokuto just stands there. 

“What happened between you and your parents?” Akaashi asks after a few moments of silence; you glance at Bokuto, who just shrugs his shoulders. Sighing softly you tilt your head back to look up at the night sky, a few stars could be seen as the light pollution in the park wasn’t as bad as the streets.

“I never told you the reason why my parents sent me here, did I?” Akaashi shakes his head at your question then looks down at his phone.

“No, you didn’t. But how about we head back to your place and order something. It’s late already, and well, I think it’s just best to be somewhere not out in the open.” Seeing the slight panic in Akaashi’s eyes, you make a note to ask him about that later but nod and the three of you head back to your place. 

“How about you two just stay over for the night?” The two boys call their parents to let them know; you slip into your room to change into something more comfy than sit in the small living room with your laptop open as you look through places that will deliver. “So, what are we feeling tonight, boys?” The two of them sit down after changing into spare clothes they left behind at your place a few weeks ago, you all look through the options.

“How about we just order some pizza?” Akaashi says after a few moments of finding nothing. Nodding, you open a site to order and decide on two large pizzas, a thing of garlic fingers and some wings and soda.

“Alright, now that that’s out of the way…” Akaashi says as he turns to face you; you avoid his gaze and stare down at your hands which are clasped together on the small table.

“My father’s side of the family has always birthed Alpha’s, or Beta. If there is an Omega from his family, they are disowned. We always figured I was a Beta since I never presented, but I guess my father understood that I was going to be an Omega, so he sent me here, paid for the apartment, left me money that I’ll need and disowned me as soon as I presented…”

“Mom had called her parents to let them know, but all her father said was to never call him again and that Kateri was dead to him.” Bokuto says, his voice low with a growl at the end. Akaashi looks between the two of you then sighs softly, reaching a hand out to place it on yours. 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Looking up at him, you just shrug a shoulder.

“Didn’t think it would matter. But now you know, so that’s that. I didn’t want to make you worry anymore than you already do, Akaashi.” As the use of his family name, he frowns more than pulls your hands apart to lace his fingers with yours.

“No matter what I’m going to worry about you. We’re a pack now, aren’t we?” He says this and you look at him with a small frown on your face but nod, “Good, because we are. And I want you to call me Keiji, I’m pretty sure we’ve been on a first name basis for a while now, Kateri-chan.” He says with a smirk that makes you laugh softly, easing some of the tension around the room. Bokuto watches the two of you with a small smile then jumps up as the doorbell rings. 

“I’ll get it!” He almost yells then runs to the door, nearlying tripping over himself as he does. You and Keiji laugh as he manages to keep his footing then returns with the food.

“Movie?” The guys nod then you move over to the tv to put on something to watch. The two of them grab all the pillows and blankets from your room and closet then start to make a nest for the three of you.While they did that you go into the kitchen to get some cups, when you return to the living room you can’t help but giggle at the sight of the nest and the two sitting with a spot between them for you. Settling in, the three of you enjoy the movie, food and company. 

This was comfortable, it felt like home being with these two. As the evening went on, you snuggle into Bokuto and Keiji snuggles into you; soon enough the warmth radiating from the two lulls you into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
